Sophie The Page Years
by Dumbledore's Heir
Summary: Sophie is training to be a knight. But she has secrets. Secrets she is not willing to tell. It is Prince Liam who is the one that wants to know. Why is she wanting to train as a knight anyway? From what he know she has other interests....
1. Prologue

_Thank you everyone for your patience and I hope you like the new and improved story that I have written!!!_

**Prologue**

Danyel (pronounced Daniel) was camping out in the wilderness wanting to escape the confinements of his family home – Pirate's Swoop. No one would miss him anyway, what with being the youngest out of nine. He was frustrated. Always taking the blame for things he had no part in it because his older brothers found it funny to get him into trouble. He had had enough.

Danyel had packed his sack and taken his faithful horse, Jewel, and rode south along the coast. Riding on his tenth day he stopped when he found a nice secluded area to stay in near the woods. After Jewel was comfortable and his camp site secure Danyel started trekking into the woods.

After walking for about three hours Danyel stumbled. He felt himself rolling down some sort of hole and before he reached the bottom he had bumped his head on a sharp rock, knocking himself out. Once he regained consciousness he saw that the cave was covered in diamonds and silver. Startled Danyel hurriedly staggered up just as a horse like animal was walking out from the cave entrance. 

Danyel stared. The animal was the same size as his Jewel with being just bigger than average. It had the strongest and most powerful legs he had ever seen. His gaze moving up Danyel realized that the horse was pure white. Built for speed the horse like creature kept moving forward and he saw the horn on its head as well as the startling silver eyes that the animal possessed. This creature was a unicorn.

It, or he, spoke to him.

_You, Danyel - and your descendents, have been chosen to become the protectors of Sylver as well as the unicorns. _

Danyel swallowed hard trying to absorb what had just been said. "If you don't mind me asking what exactly is the difference between Sylver and silver?"

The unicorn looked amused. _I am glad that it chose a sharp protector. You will learn the differences later but let me just determine a few other things. You and your descendents should be the only ones able to enter this den as we should call it as well as unicorns – it is a safe haven for them. As you can see there is not only Sylver but normal silver and diamonds. This is yours to do with what you will. It will replenish on its own and since Sylver chose you I know that you will not abuse this privilege._

_There is also other facts that need to be put into consideration but that shall be discussed later. For now you are to go back to Pirate's Woop or whatever it is called and declare that you have been granted some land. You will find . . . . . . . _

200 years later at the fief Sylverden

A child's cry was heard and a mother's glad cry of joy. A father rushed in to see the newly born and the mother. Both of the young parents were in high spirits. They had a beautiful little girl. The man of only nineteen was sitting next to his wife of eighteen who held their child in her arms. Both were content to just sit there and watch the sleeping child.

The lady broke the silence. "Sophie...Sophia." The man nodded and both went back to staring at Sophia, their child. Both were happy with not a care in the world.

_Okay, I know that was a bit confusing but I hoped you like it. I thought it was better than the other one and I actually have somewhere a bit more certain and local to head towards. If you like it please review. If you didn't like it please review anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Lady Page

**_Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the prologue. Anyway anything that you can't recognize is mine and no one can use this information without me saying so. The rest of the stuff I unfortunately have to say is not mine and belongs to the wonderful Tamora Pierce (Can't wait until she gets her next book out!!!!) and if you're going to sue me for plagiarism you should know that I am broke and would have to claim Bankruptcy!!!!!! _**

**Chapter 1**

King Jonathan stared at the letter in his hand and sighed. Another girl wanted to try for her shield. Would this one be put on probation? Jon shook his head. Keladry proved to the country that girls were strong enough and did not need a trial run. But would Lord Padraig allow Alanna to see her? That was the question he didn't know how to answer. He didn't know if he could tolerate another four years without speaking to her again. Oh well. There was no choice. He had to call a meeting with Lord Padraig and Alanna to discuss the actions to see what would happen with this girl, Sophia of Sylverden. 

"The Count of Sylverden has written to me to announce that his daughter intends to try for her shield." Jon announced when both Lord Padraig and Alanna were settled in their seats.

Alanna was the first one to speak "Well then she will be allowed to try." The King glared at her and turned to Lord Padraig.

"What experience has the girl had?" Padraig questioned carefully.

"It has written here that she was trained for several years with the Shang Dragon. She also knows the basic staff movement. It says here that that is the weapon that she favours, as well as the bow and arrow. It would seem that she has the aptitude to become a page."

Padraig was nodding.

"Maybe it would be better if we put her on probation to see if she could cope with the hard training." 

The king thought this over for a minute before replying carefully, "Her father is one of the most respected people in the country. I would even go as far and say the most influential. It would not be wise for anyone in the country to go against his wishes even if it were only placing her daughter on probation. I hope you agree with my thinking?" The last statement was addressed as a question.

Now it was the Royal Training Master who was silent in thinking before nodding in agreement.

"When will she be coming to the palace, Sire" Asked Alanna wanting to know more about the new page.

"She will be arriving in eleven days along with the Count. Two days before the pages are to start for the year." Jonathan replied.

Padraig hesitated as if he wanted to say something else. Finally he question, "Sire, what would be the Lioness' situation in these matters? Would she be allowed to see the girl?"

Jon was quiet as he contemplated, a thoughtful look on his face. "I do believe that it would be wise not to let Lady Alanna to see Sophia." Jonathan held his hand up as he saw Alanna ready to protest. "It is the best for everyone dealing with the situation at hand. Now if that is all, my lord. You are free to go. Lioness I would like a word with you." 

Alanna waited until Lord Padraig had exited the room before standing up abruptly, her chair falling with a loud bang to the ground, forgotten.

"How could you, Jonathan?" She fumed. "First you do it when Keladry was a page and now with this new girl! Don't you think those stuffy conservatives have enough proof that girls can become a page without magic?" By now she was pacing around the room. She looked caught between beating senseless her king telling him he was wrong and actually listening to what he was going to say.

"No, I do not think that just one girl would be enough to change their minds. I don't even think it would take ten girls to change their minds. And if the way to keep them happy is for you not to see them then so be it." Jonathan paused then continued when he saw that Alanna was now listening to him. "You will be able to see her when she is a squire Alanna. Give her four years to prove herself worthy of becoming a knight, Alanna. I she wants to be a knight she has to demonstrate herself fit for it." 

"Fine, Jon. I agree to the terms, but Keladry should be allowed to see her then. She has no gift to speak of." Alanna stated with the tone that Jonathan knew she used when her mind would not be changed.

With that Jonathan nodded then said, "Now with that under control, Thayet says . . . ."

About ten days ride away in the fief of Sylverden a father and child were discussing matters in a cave having a picnic.

"This is your last day in Sylverden before you go to Corus. Let me ask you some Future Lady Knight Sophia, how does it all feel?" Davyd asked comically.

"Well there is the fact that my father is acting like a mule and is embarrassing me completely but besides that I feel fine." Sophie replied with the same style of humour her father had just used.

Her father laughed. "Well one thing's for sure. I hope you don't lose that sense of humour that you have in possession right now. It would be devastating if you do. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. Early. It will take us about ten days to get to Corus. Just telling you not to go to sleep too late." Sophie nodded in agreement and they went back to finishing their meal. 

Davyd and Sophie left the cave just before Dusk, walking back to the castle. Both of them went to bed early that day. It was going to be a long week.

In the cave, the sylver could be seen shining. It knew that its protectors would be leaving.

_I hope you like that chapter. I have adapted it a bit to the old one and have used some of the dialogue from there but besides that it should be different._

_For anyone who believes that Davyd is too immature at the moment, wait until the interview with Lord Padraig and then you can see how he acts formally._

_Other than that I would like to know what you think of the story whether or not you liked it or loved it. Any feedback is welcome feedback and I will try to hurry with the next chapter!!!!!!_

_But this is Sharazhad Potter signing off for now._

_BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Count and Daughter

**_AN: Some people were asking what Sophie and her father's connection to Sylver and Unicorns was about. I'll only explain some aspects of it because it is the main bulk of the story. So here goes:_**

**_Sylver – looks like normal silver, can mould and shape it like normal silver but it has magical properties (stuff that you'll get to know) and (it's hard to explain) the closest thing that I could say to explain it is that it has a mind of its own. Sort of. You'll get the picture as more happens in the story but that's the basic idea and I hope that it helps those that are in confusion land. Now onto ..._**

**_Unicorns: The world has mistaken the unicorns, there are no killer unicorns. They are the purest beings in the universe. As you already know their horns hold healing powers but to heal people they have to cut open their forehead to be able to heal. That's where people get the idea that they were killers. I'm not sure if Daine spoke to any unicorns but in this story she can't communicate with them. The Gods have no power over them, and they never completely went back to the Divine Realms with the other immortals the FIRST time round. They had their protectors at Sylverden and the ones who have remained have wondered freely in the Sylverden domain. _**

**_Unicorns have a special connection with Sylver and that too will be eventually explained. _**

****

****

**_Now onto the Story!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_' . . . . . '   Animal talk_**

**_" . . . . . "   _****_Normal_****_ talk_**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Chapter:_

_Davyd and Sophie left the cave just before Dusk, walking back to the castle. Both of them went to bed early that day. It was going to be a long week._

_In the cave, the sylver could be seen shining. It knew that its protectors would be leaving._

Sophie and her father stopped at the top of the hill looking over the city that was Corus. Sophie glanced at the city before looking over at her father. 

Davyd was a tall, broad shouldered, well-muscled man in his late twenties. His clothes were not of those worn by a Count whose estate was one of the richest in the country but those worn by the lower nobles. Some might even say merchants but of course that was never said in front of his face. His long blond hair with traces of red was tied back in a simple horsetail and his golden skin was tanned from days spent in the sun. Davyd's eyes were a startling silver colour that were famous for those of the Sylverden clan and right between his eyes was a strong nose though it wasn't too big. His long mouth was often found in a large wide smile. His voice was that of a tenor.

Davyd was more beautiful than handsome what with his long thick eyelashes and his eyes normally always held that glint of humour in his eyes that one would suspect that he was 'up to' something. He was an easygoing man that everyone respected.

Sophie was the spitting image of her father - reddish-blond hair, silver eyes, and same smiling mouth. The only features she inherited from her mother were her nose and height and build. She was average height for her age and her build was slender.

Sophie's horse gave a snort under her.

_'When you have finished standing here like an idiot, please let me know and we'll get moving.' _Her horse, Alya, said_._

Davyd laughed. "Hold your hooves, Lofty One. We'll get there and you can have your oats. Sophie, I do believe that the name you chose for your horse fits her perfectly." Sophie grinned at her father.

"It wasn't me who named her, papa. It was you and I do believe that you chose the right name for your horse too. Don't you think so, O Noble One?"

It was Davyd's horse who snorted this time. _'I will not commit myself to this little chit chat you two are having. I agree with Lofty over there, when are we going to go? I see no point in staying here watching trees go.' _Replied Karim. 

Both Sophie and Davyd laughed and they started down the hill, heading towards the huge city as it lay in front of them.

Lord Padraig waited impatiently for both the Count of Sylverden and the new Lady Page to arrive in the palace. They were due to come today. And it was already noon. Padraig did not wanting to be waiting all day for a page even if it was an important as the second known lady page.

Just then a servant in palace livery entered Lord Padraig's study and announced "Count Davyd and Sophia of Sylverden have arrived at the palace, my lord. The Count said that they would be present as soon as they have taken care of their horses and greeted their majesties."

"Very well. After they have seen the king, direct them straight to me." When the servant bowed and exited the room, Lord Padraig sat back and sighed. 

What was he going to do with this girl? Was she going to be as good as Keladry was at her training or was she going to be a weakling? He didn't know. One thing was for sure. She was going to have a hard time with the other pages, although probably not as hard as Sir Keladry had as the family she has come from is respected even among conservative families. Oh well. When he took this position he knew that he would have to train more girls because after Sir Keladry had passed her ordeal more noble girls took an interest in becoming a knight. What will come will come. There was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to handle the state of affairs the best he could and try not to anger The Count. He and his family too respected the Sylverden clan and it would not do well to anger them.

"Ah, Davyd, it is good to see you again. It's been quite a while." Said the king as he looked up from his paperwork and saw both the Count of Sylverden and his daughter standing in the doorway.

Seeing the Count and king face to face one could tell that the king's beauty was nothing compared to Davyd's.

"It is good to see you too, sire. I believe that you have not met my daughter, Sophia." Davyd said formally gesturing to Sophie. She bowed – the proper bow a king should have.

Jonathan smiled. "It is good to meet the girl who wants to become a knight."

"As I believe that it is good for every young girl who wants to train as a knight to meet the king who decreed it thus, your majesty." Sophie replied.

The king laughed. "I see that she inherited your wit, Davyd. Now on to business, as you are aware of Davyd, you don't have permanent rooms here in the palace because for some reason your father did not want them when we rebuilt that side of the palace. Due to the fact that Sophia is now preparing to be a knight I would imagine that you would want to stay here for a more considerable amount of time." Jonathan paused and Davyd nodded. "It does not seem proper for you to be staying in a guest room for your time after all you have done for the country. There is a wing available near the Royal one that I believe is suitable. It does not have many bedrooms, only four or five. It has its own library among others and there is a stable and field for your horses. I hope that it would be enough." 

"That would be wonderful, sire. I do believe that we are having some of our belongings brought up from Sylverden as well as some servants that will be coming. The wing you are describing would be perfect." Replied the Count elegantly.

Jonathan nodded. "Excellent. Now if that is all you wanted to discuss, I do believe that a training master is waiting for your arrival. It was good meeting you, Sophia. I expect that I would be seeing you again

With that both Sophie and Davyd exited the room after bowing tat the king.

They made their way to the training master's office, following the servant who had been waiting outside for them.

Arriving at the door to Lord Padraig's office the servant entered and announced, "Count Davyd of Sylverden and his daughter, Sophia."

With that both father and daughter entered the office and came face to face with the training master.

_I hope you liked that chapter as well. So far I have found this one to be the easiest to write for some unknown reason. Please review and say what you think._


	4. Other Pages

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Arriving at the door to Lord Padraig's office the servant entered and announced, "Count Davyd of Sylverden and his daughter, Sophia."_**

**_With that both father and daughter entered the office and came face to face with the training master._**

**Chapter 3**

Padraig nodded warmly at Davyd, ignoring at first Sophie. "Davyd, good to see you again, I trust that your trip was pleasant."

"It was thank you. It's been a long time. I don't think that you have met my daughter, Sophia yet. Sophia here as you know wants to try for knighthood. I am glad that the training master is a good and fair one otherwise I might have objected." The Count said to Padraig pleasantly as though they were discussing a topic such as the weather.

"I am honoured to be instructing one from such an honoured household. Sit down, please." Both Sophia and Davyd sat and the Count handed the training master a letter.

"In there is all the information that was requested by you and his majesty." 

Lord Padraig accepted the letter and in stages oped it. He carefully read the cautiously written sentences written by the Count's own hand. Finally he put the letter down.

"It says here that you do not posses the Gift, is that correct?" Padraig said directing the question to Sophie.

"That is correct, my lord." She replied in the same pleasant voice as her father's.

"Then you will study about magic with the magicless pages and squires as the king has decreed. You will first be learning about immortal creatures with the basilisk Tkaa. Is that understood?" Sophie nodded. " If there is a boy present in your room, your door must remain open. The same conditions apply when you are in a boy's room. You are also required to run errand for any lord or lady who ask it of you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

The next question was directed to her father. "Does she have a servant with her?"

"No she doesn't." Davyd replied.

"Very well. One of the palace servants shall see to your rooms. Do you have any questions?" Padraig asked.

"No, my lord."

"One of the older pages will sponsor you. This page will show you around the palace until you familiarise yourself to your new surroundings. When the supper bell rings you will wait in the pages' hall so that we can organise sponsors. There is a room across the hall in where you can say your farewells. Salma will then show you to your room."

With that Davyd and Sophie excited the room back into the hallway.

After Sophie had said her goodbyes, Salma showed her to her room explaining all the rules along the way. "That's my room," she said, pointing. They were waling down a long hall. Each door bore a slate with a name written in chalk. Salma came to the end of the hall and brought out a chain of keys.

"This was Lady Kel's room. She had to have a special lock on her door as to stop the other pages from playing tricks on her. It was thought that it would be best for you if you had the same lock on your door to stop causing any trouble. To open the door you place this key in and whisper your name," she explained, showing her. "To unlock the big shutters you use the other key. You have to shut them when you leave other wise the boys might sneak through them. You don't have to worry about the small ones though. Only a monkey would be able to fit through that."

"Thank you," Sophie said.

"You have about four hours before My Lord Padraig comes to choose sponsors for the first years." Salma said then closed the door behind her leaving Sophie alone in the room she would be spending the next four years in.

Sophie looked around. The room was small but looked relatively comfortable. There was a bed with a pair of night tables on each side. The desk was large and two chairs surrounded it. A bookcase was beside it. 

Sophie decided that she should dress first. She took out the things she needed to change and went into the adjoining room. This room would serve as a dressing room and bathroom. There was also a section that was closed off for the privy. As they could wear what they pleased for dinner and study time, Sophie slipped on some green breeches, a white cotton shirt and a matching green tunic although it was a deeper green than her pants. She wore her hair in a loose braid.

Sophie then set to work to unpack all her belongings that had been brought to the palace before her father and she had come. First taking out her clothes and hanging them up neatly in the dressing room. Sophie came back and unpacked the books she had brought and put them lovingly onto the bookshelf. Half the books were filled with more pictures than words and the other half were music books. She then sat her harp on one of the bedside tables.

Taking out her drawing tools she put them in one of her desk drawers. Her staff, bow and arrows went into the adjoining room. She then set about putting in other belongings into drawers and under the bed.

A loud bell rang loudly three times when she was just putting the last of her Farewell gifts on the table. Sophie heard the laughter and talk of boys outside in the hall as the boys assembled. She opened her door and stepped out of her room, then closed and locked her door softly. 

It took a while for the boys to k=notice her presence but when they did the general chatter died down and murmurs could be heard. "There she is, the Girl." Sophie heard one of the boys say. Another said, "Isn't she a Sylverden?" The only boys who were silent were a group of boys at the back and the Bazhir. Sophie looked at a Bazhir page that looked to be in his fourth year. He bowed his head in acknowledgment. She returned the gesture.

Just then the training master walked down the hall. The boys quickly stood together in a cluster. The only ones who remained in front of their doors were the new pages – Sophie was one of them. Everyone bowed as he stopped in front of them.

"Before we head down to the mess hall we need to organise sponsors for the new pages. When I point at you I want you to step forward and say your name and family holding." Lord Padraig had directed this last comment to the new pages. He pointed to the one at Sophie's far left.

"Philip of Jells Creek, my lord." The small boy announced nervously. Philip had brown hair that was cropped to his ears. He was a short a boy and of a slight build. His eyes were a sea green and over his nose was a sprinkling of freckles.

"Who will sponsor him?" He asked the surrounding boys.

A tall boy who had blond hair stepped forward. "Please, my lord. I can sponsor him." He suggested calmly. Padraig nodded.

"Page Kieran of Blue Lake will sponsor Philip of Jells Creek." Kieran walked over to Philip and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort the nervous boy. Lord Padraig pointed to another boy.

The boy swallowed before answering "Michael of Stone Ridge, my lord." A chubby boy with warm brown eyes stepped forward.

"Page Gordon will sponsor Michael of Stone Ridge." Declared the training master.

Adam whose sponsor was Ryan followed him. Eric took charge of the new page Matthew. Then it was Sophie's turn. 

Lord Padraig pointed at her. In the calm, clear and pleasant voice that reminded the Training Master so much of her father she declared, "Sophia of Sylverden."

There was silence for a minute before Padraig asked the surrounding pages, "Who will sponsor Sophia of Sylverden?"

The question rang through the silent hall, echoing.

_That's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and if you did please review!!!!_

_And if you didn't please review anyway!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. Sophie's Sponser

_Last Chapter:_

_Lord Padraig pointed at her. In the calm, clear and pleasant voice that reminded the Training Master so much of her father she declared, "Sophia of Sylverden."_

_There was silence for a minute before Padraig asked the surrounding pages, "Who will sponsor Sophia of Sylverden?"_

_The question rang through the silent hall, echoing._

**Chapter 4:**

There was silence for a moment before all the Bazhir pages raised their hands, but it was a commanding voice that answered, "I will sponsor her if it is possible, my lord." Everyone turned to see who had spoken and the Bazhir put their hands down. 

Lord Padraig was nodding. "Very well. Prince Liam will sponsor Sophia of Sylverden. Since everything is settled I suggest that you all head down to the mess hall now." With that all the pages rushed down the hall leaving only the Prince and Sophie left in the now silent corridor. He turned to her.

"We should head down as well. There is no point in being late." Liam said diplomatically as Sophie hadn't yet moved. He started walking down the hall and Sophie quickly ran to catch up to him. The Prince was pointing out shortcuts, places and corridors not to go down as Sophie followed on silently, nodding occasionally. By the time they reached the mess hall, the noise that came from it was deafening as each page went to collect their food and found a place to sit.

When Prince Liam and Sophie walked into the hall, everything again went silent. Then suddenly the noise erupted again and whispering could be heard. "Why would she want to become a knight?" or "She won't be able to lift a sword. She's too fragile!!!!" Prince Liam just walked straight up to the line where the servers were and motioned for Sophie to follow. 

When they got there he whispered to her, "Just ignore them. They don't' know what they are talking about." At her nod he turned around and took a tray. Sophie copied his actions as he loaded food onto his serving dish. He then started heading to a group of boys that were sitting in a corner and they made space for him.

"Sophia this is Kieran of Blue Lake and the person he sponsored Phillip of Jells Creek, Eric of Meron, Aaron of Mountain Valley and Thomas of King's Reach. Everyone this is Sophia." Liam said. The other pages murmured helloes and Liam and Sophie took a seat. Just then Lord Padraig entered the room and everyone stood up. He and his guest, Lord Wyldon walked up to their table. As soon as Lord Padraig had said the prayer, the boys all sat down and started into their food. Sophie started to eat hers at a slower pace. 

While she was eating she looked around at the surrounding boys as the boys' talk filled the air around her. Kieran was a tall boy with blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He was always smiling and always finding something to laugh at. The boy he sponsored seemed to be extremely quiet as he too looked at everyone through nervous sea-green eyes. Eric of Meron was a lanky boy with brown hair and eyes. He was a quiet boy who enjoyed listening to what was happening instead of actually joining in on the conversation although he would occasionally agree with this or that. Aaron was a tall boy whose hair was a glorious russet colour. His eyes were an emerald green and he enjoyed being in the centre of attention. Thomas was a short boy with black hair and hazel eyes. He was a quiet boy and drank in what everyone else was saying.

Sophie tuned into what the boys were saying.

"I wonder what Lord Wyldon is doing here. Do you think he's reporting what's been happening up north?" Asked Thomas.

"I do believe that he is, good old Thom. I mean why else would he be here. He's probably talking about classified information that he had to deliver himself. Don't you agree Liam my buddy? Replied Aaron.

The prince made an uncommitted noise. Aaron just snorted and went back to the conversation while Liam turned to look at her. "Well when we've finished eating, I'll take you on a tour of the palace so that you might have a relative idea of where you're going." He said.

"That would be good," was all Sophie said in that same pleasant voice that Liam was soon to learn was very misleading.

Liam first showed her to the library. From wall to wall, ceiling to floor, the room was covered in books. 

Sophie looked around at them then turned back to the Prince who was looking at her with a calculating expression.

Sophie asked in her pleasant voice, "What type of books is here?"

"From what I gather anything you are looking for. I believe there are even books on music and different bones in different species. After you have had a look here we'll go somewhere else."

Sophie looked around for another couple of minutes before heading back to where Liam was. She could explore later.

Liam next showed her to the Royal Gallery explaining, "Most people like to come here first. They for some reason find it interesting. Don't ask me why though."

To that statement Sophie answered, "I do believe that has something to do with the fact that present in that room is generations of rulers. Who would want to pass a chance of seeing so many monarchs all at the one time?" Liam grinned and gestured into the room.

"The monarchs await you, my lady." This was polished off with a great bow. Sophie in return nodded her head at her and entered the room without so much as a glance at the bowing prince.

Liam went in and started pointing at the portraits of all the kings and queens that Tortall had.

"There is King Jonathan the first and his wife, Sorcha. I do believe that they were a formidable pair. The others are in chronological order from the oldest to the most recent. Have fun looking at them. I'll be waiting over there" pointing to a place in the large room. "The Gods know I don't need to know anymore about them than I already do. Don't take too long. It's scary looking at people who have been dead for a couple of centuries if you ask me." And with that he went over to the place he said he would, sitting down on the chair.

And that is just what Sophie did. Looking at each of the portraits she realised that most of the Conte's looks didn't change much. Finally getting to the last portrait she saw the ever formidable pair, Jonathan and Thayet, undoubtedly one of the most handsome couples.

Sophie turned back to the Prince who had been watching her and her eyes widened just slightly. There was a person in the shadows standing behind Liam. Sophie cursed herself mentally for not being aware that there was another person in the room. 

_Father wouldn't be very happy that I didn't notice, _she thought wearily.

Just then the person froze. He was as still as a statue before giving a little chuckle and stepping out of the shadows – still as silent as a predator hunts his prey.

Sophie smiled just a bit when she saw what it was.

The man made to speak, but before that put a hand on the prince's shoulder.

_I hoped you like that chapter. It took a bit longer than the others to rewrite. I'm hoping that I can write the next chapter a bit faster, but I'm afraid that I will have to change it completely to fit my new plot!!! It's going to take forever!!!_

_Wish me luck in a nice short or long review. Whichever pleases you._


	6. An Old Face

****

_Last Chapter:_

_Sophie smiled just a bit when she saw what it was._

_The man made to speak, but before that put a hand on the prince's shoulder._

**Chapter 5:**

Jon nodded at Sophie.

"Good evening Page Sophia. I trust that your first day here in the palace was a pleasant one." he said. From the look in his eyes he wanted to speak to his son privately. Sophie saw this.

"It was interesting, sire. If you'll excuse me, your Majesty," she said with a polite bow and yet again in that pleasant voice. "I don't believe that I have visited my horse since arriving at the palace and it will be getting late soon. Good evening, your Majesty, your Highness." And with that Sophia left the room, trying to remember the way to the stables. Leaving father and son the chance to talk. Now all Sophie needed to do was try and find her way out of this blasted place.

"Good evening, father. I trust that you are well." Liam said tightly as soon as Sophie had left.

"Yes, I am fine. You should already know that the news about you being sponsor to the new Lady Page is all over the palace. It is important that no one do anything to Sophia. As you should know from attending Council Meetings Count Davyd is a very important figure in the country and to anger him through his daughter is not wise. If we lose his favour we loose half of the Conservatives." Jonathan told his son.

Liam frowned. "But I thought that the Count was a progressive. That doesn't make sense if half of the conservatives listen to him."

The king smiled at his on. "Davyd for some reason is one of the few people that the conservatives listen to that _is_ a progressive. That is the reason why we need him on our side. Even though he wants change in the country he had enough power to do that without the help of the crown. Do you understand, son? Jonathan asked Liam. At Liam's nod he smiled and said, "I knew I could count on you. Good night. You should go to bed early. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Night, father." With that both father and son left the Royal Gallery and went on their separate ways.

Sophie was walking down an unfamiliar hallway trying to find her way to the stables where Alya. Obviously she was lost. Turning into another hallway Sophie finally admitted to herself that she was lost. She gave a huge sigh and turned another corner only to bump into a tall figure. 

Sophie jumped back, startled. She slowly moved her gaze up to see the tall person who was now looking down at her, scowling.

She bowed. "Forgive me, my lord. I did not see you."

The man froze. "What is you name?" He asked.

"Sophia of Sylverden, my lord."

"Ah, a Sylverden, I see. Forgive me for my hostility. My name is Numair Salmalín. I have been in a bad mood of late due to some important issues. I should not have taken it out on you. Now, pray tell me what you are doing wondering this hallway?" Numair questioned.

"I was heading towards the stables, but I have seemed to have taken a wrong turn and am not quite sure where my bearings are." Sophie told him in that pleasant voice that reminded everyone so much of her father.

"I do believe that if you were to find your way to the stables that you would not find your horse there. They were moved to your own private stables near the Sylverden wing. If you have the time I would be able to show you exactly where they are." Numair offered to Sophie in a weird voice.

"I would be honoured to, sir." Was the only reply that Numair received from the silver-eyed page. With that he turned around and gestured for her to follow. 

They walked in silence, Numair with a thoughtful look on his face and Sophie with a look of pleasantness.

"I hear that your father is going to be staying at the palace for a more considerable amount of time now."

"That is true, sir. I also believe that he will now be joining the council."

Numair nodded. "That's true." Just then they rounded a corner and Numair stopped walking. "This is the Sylverden wing. Your father should be in there and he should be able to direct you to your horse. I am terribly sorry but I must be on my way."

Sophie turned and bowed at him. "Thank you, Master Salmalín for showing me here. I am very grateful for what you have done." With that Numair nodded at her and went down another hall and disappeared from sight. 

Sophie looked to the door to her now family wing, and knocked on it. A minute later her father opened the door and greeted her.

"How was your first day at the palace?" her father questioned her as they walked into their quarters.

"Very interesting, Papa. But as I was trying to find my way out of this inconceivably huge palace, I got lost and ran into Numair Salmalín."

"Yes well, that is very interesting. But I suspect that the real reason you're here is not to see your poor old father rather that thing you call a horse – the Lofty One." Davyd said with mock-agony.

"'Tis true, father dear, 'tis true. Now how are the stables like here? Are they sufficient enough."

Davyd was nodding. "The stables that are attached to this wing are very nice. There is also a big field and trees for them to run around in. My room is actually rather nice and so is yours. I'm having two of ours coming to here to live permanently. One of them will be able to sew. So that means that you should be able to come here to get any of your clothes repaired or made. How does that sound?"

"That's all very good, Papa, but even though I haven't seen Alya yet I think I should try and head back to my room. If I can ever find it again." Sophie told her father.

The Count grinned. "I'm sure she'll understand and when you leave I'll go and tell her. You should be off though. Lights out should be soon and of course you being the perfect little angel that I know you are wouldn't want to get into trouble." Sophie scowled at her father in mock annoyance.

"When will our other belongings arrive here?" she questioned.

"They should be arriving in about a week. I should be gone by then so I want you to organise it all. I'll get one of the palace servants to call for you when it arrives. Now off to bed with you." And with hat Davyd shooed his daughter and she set of down the hall, trying to find a familiar corridor.

On her third turn into yet another hallway, she bumped into her sponsor. Liam smiled at her. "I suppose you are trying to find your way back to your room?" At Sophie's nod, he turned back around and motioned for her to follow him. They continued walking in silence until the two pages arrived back in front of Sophie's door.

"I'll come for you tomorrow morning for breakfast, then we can get your clothes and finish that tour around the palace." Sophie nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight, your Highness." She said politely.

"Goodnight, Sophia. I hope that you sleep well." With that the Prince turned around and went to enter his own room while Sophie opened her room and entered.

Getting changed out of her clothes and into a nightgown, she realised how tired she was a drowsily hopped into bed, but not before saying her prayers.

She fell asleep listening to the fire crackling merrily and the howling of the wind as it made its way noisily through the trees.

_Hope you enjoyed it. So far this is the longest chapter that I have written. I'll try ad get the next one out faster._


	7. Yet Another Old Face

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter._**

_Last Chapter:_

_Getting changed out of her clothes and into a nightgown, she realised how tired she was a drowsily hopped into bed, but not before saying her prayers._

_She fell asleep listening to the fire crackling and the wind howling. _

"Jon, she's exactly like her father but Sophia has something that her father didn't. I can't tell what. These Sylverden people know how to hide themselves too well for their own good. I wouldn't even be able to tell if they had the gift, Jon." The mage, Numair Salmalín, told the king then next morning after his run in with the new Lady Page.

Jonathan frowned. "You and I both know, Numair that I can't order them to do anything. Not many people know that Sylverden was never part of our kingdom. It never will be. But the people must not know that. They respect those of Sylverden and the conservatives will take the time to listen to what the Count says even if they don't want to. If Davyd doesn't want us to know something about him or his daughter, then we must accept that." The king said to the most powerful known mage in the world.

"I know you're right Jon but I don't like it one bit. Both of them are radiating a power I don't know of and it's driving me crazy." Numair almost screamed.

"Be calm, Numair. Maybe one day they will trust us enough to tell us but until then we have to make sure that his daughter Sophia will not lose her temper. If I didn't know better I'd say that she is practically the exact replica of her father. And even if you have never experienced it but when The Count gets angry, he gets angry – something that happened a lot I his childhood." 

Numair Salmalín nodded resignedly. "I've got to go now. Daine wants to show me something." 

Sophie was sleeping peacefully in her room until a loud banging at her door woke her up. With a groan she turned around in her bed and promptly went back to sleep.

Outside, Prince Liam was at her door, knocking as he had been for the last ten minutes. Still he got no answer and was starting to get a bit frustrated when he heard someone say, "That's no way to wake her up. If you'll excuse I can have Sophie awake and out here in ten minutes."

The Prince turned and came face to face with the famous Count of Sylverden. He silently got out of the way and watched as the Count took out a key, put it in the lock and opened the door, closing it behind him. He sighed and leaned against the wall, wondering how long it would take to get Sophia up.

Davyd closed the door behind him. He turned and found his daughter still sleeping peacefully in her bed. Without hesitating he went and opened the shutters, small and big, to let the light come in. It still didn't wake his sleeping daughter up. 

Clearly and loudly he stated, "There are wonderful eggs, porridge, bacon and sausages for breakfast. I do believe that this is a special treat so if you aren't there on time..." That was all Davyd needed to say as Sophie jumped hurriedly out of bed and into the dressing room. Five minutes later she was changed and ready to go.

Sophie looked around. "Where's the food?" Was all she asked.

"There was no food, sweet daughter. I just needed to say something to get you out of bed. Honestly I don't know how they're going to wake you up when I leave back to Sylverden. I'll have to get one of our servants to come and wake you up. You better get out of here and eat breakfast. Prince Liam is waiting for you outside." With that Sophie's father left the room to go back to his duties.

Sophie opened her door five minutes to indeed find Prince Liam waiting for her outside. He was leaning on the wall opposite from her room on a door which she soon learned was his own room. When he spotted her coming out of her room he stood up properly and smiled down at her wearily. "You could have warned me before hand that you were a late sleeper and that you were hard to wake up because how am I supposed to know how to wake up the dead?" The Prince scolded her.

"Sorry about that, your highness. I'll try to be on time for tomorrow." With that both Sophie and the Prince walked down into the Mess Hall.

It was after breakfast that the Prince and Sophie went to get Sophie's uniform for her first four years at the palace. The tour that had started last night was being finished. The morning flew by as Liam and Sophie walked through endless corridors, looking at rooms as they flew past her face. By the time lunch had come, Sophie was craving for food. Instead of going to the pages' Mess Hall, the prince was headed in the other direction. Liam entered a room that was filled with men sitting together, talking and laughing about nothing in particular. Sophie stared at them in confusion, wondering why they were not in the Page Mess Hall. The Prince walked towards a table near the back of the hall. Arriving at the long table, Liam greeted the men who were laughing and joking around the table while eating their lunch. 

It consisted of a bowl of beef or vegetable stew, cheese and bread and for drinks some plum juice or ale. Liam had the beef stew and plum juice while Sophie settled for the vegetable. Looking around at the table it was obvious that beef was a favourite here. The Prince was seated next to a giant of a man who resembled a bear. Sophie later learned that his name was Bradon. 

She sat next to the Prince and a quiet, secretive man who was Connor. She looked at him. He was of a tall, strong build with dark hair and dark eyes. His hair was tied up into a short horse-tail and was curling at the ends. Between Connor's eyes stood a proud, straight nose and beneath that was a perfectly carved mouth. His complexion being a dark golden indicating that there had been a Bazhir relative about two generations back. He had just been knighted the winter before. Connor of haMinch (tell me if that's right) was his name - the heir to the haMinch fief and nephew to the Training Master. He was the only noble sitting on their table other than themselves.

The other men quickly started conversing with the prince as though he were just another part of the group. Only Connor was silent, quietly observing everything that was happening. Sophie, who had been trained since she was born to notice the feelings and thoughts that a human had, was surprised to find that she could read none from this man. The others were talking about the war with Scanra and how it was faring. 

"Me thinks that it's going to end soon. Why else would Lord Wyldon come to Corus at this time? Do you know if their Majesties are going to organise a treaty with them bears, Liam my laddy buck?" Bradon asked the young prince.

"Why don't you go to them and ask their majesties themselves? Why would I know?" Liam replied grinning happily. He looked more comfortable now surrounded by these people than he had with anyone else. The talk continued for another half an hour before a bell rung through the palace and everyone started to get up, getting back to work. 

Liam and Sophie also exited the hall, heading out into the gardens. They were then heading towards the training yards. This was where she would be spending most of her time as a page and even possibly as a squire. On the way down the two pages bumped into none other than Sir Gareth of Naxen.

Liam grinned at him. "Hell, Uncle Gary. What are you doing away from your desk?" he asked the older man.

Gary glared at him. "You've been spending too much time with my, kiddo. Get a life." Turning to Sophie he asked, "And who is this lovely lady that you have with you, may I ask?"

"Uncle this is Page Sophia of Sylverden. She has just arrived at the palace only yesterday."

Gary looked at Sophie and bowed. "It is wonderful to meet the granddaughter of Nuada at last. Now if you will excuse me, I need to see the king." And with that, the Prime minister departed. 

The prince and Sophie continued on their way down to the courts. Liam showed Sophie where she would be training first the next day. The rest of the day flew by at an alarming rate and before Sophie knew it, she was in bed falling asleep.

_I'm sooooooo sorry about the long wait but exams are coming up and I've been studying like hell._

_The next chapter should be easier to write than this one. _


	8. Training Starts

**Chapter Seven**

Sophie awoke to the bell that rang throughout the palace. The stone floor was frosty beneath her feet as she reluctantly got out of bed. There was a knock on the door and Sophie answered it after putting her dressing gown on. It was a servant with a bucket of hot water. 

"Excuse me, miss. But I have your hot water here." He said.

"Thank you …"

"Jim, miss."

"Thank you, Jim. But from now on you don't have to bring hot water. I believe that cold water would be sufficient."

Jim looked a bit shocked bit nodded and brought her water into the side room before leaving quickly. 

Sophie proceeded in getting ready for the day. After washing herself, she put on her new page clothes and headed down to the Mess Hall where she found the Prince already eating his breakfast. 

After collecting some porridge and toast she went to sit next to him and the slow gathering of friends that was building up around him. They were talking about the day ahead and the start of classes.

Soon after breakfast the pages made their way to their first class, mathematics. 

As Sophie exited out of the Maths classroom she was loaded down with an extra five problems to finish before the next class tomorrow. Sophie came out of reading and Writing with a chapter that was to be reported on the next day. After that it was time to go to History. Everyone seemed to hurry into the History classroom. 

As Sophie entered she found the room to be filled with maps of countries around the world and sheets of blank paper stuck to the front wall to write things throughout the lesson on. Everyone had been seated for a good five minutes before their teacher entered the room. He put the books that he was carrying down onto the desk that was meant for him before turning around to face the class.

"My name is Sir Myles of Olau and I'm your teacher for the subject called history. We will be studying about what has happened in the history of Tortall and maybe some other countries if you are interested. For the next couple of weeks we will be focusing on the reign of King Jasson II* or as he was more commonly known as, the Empire Builder. Can someone tell me how he achieved this great feat of defeating the lands that we now call our own?"

No one but Prince Liam put his hand up. Myles ignored him. "I am sure that someone knows how. Come on boys." Still the boys were hesitant. Myles continued to ignore Liam so the prince started to wave his hand around. Myles tried again.

"I am sure that at least two people in here know why." He commented patiently. Sophie raised her hand from the back of the room where she was sitting next to the impatient Prince. Myles nodded at her.

"King Jasson achieved defeating these lands by making treaties with those that he could and defeating those that refused to accept him as king." 

"Very good, Page Sophie. I knew that someone knew how he did it. Now boys I want you to tell me ..." the class continued and Sophie found out that this was one of the better classes as it was both interesting and entertaining.

The other classes flew by and before she knew it, Sophie was told after everyone had eaten their lunch in the Mess Hall to go back to her room to change for the training down at the courts to begin. As soon as she had changed there was a knock on her door. It opened to reveal the prince grinning evilly at her.

"Come on, Lady Page. It is time to start your **_real_** training." He said leading her down the corridor and outside.

_This should be interesting_, was the only thought that Sophie could understand as she made her way down to the training courts, following Liam.

The first fighting lesson was hand-to-hand combat. Shang Warriors, the Shang Horse and Wildcat taught it. All the pages lined up at one end of the court as they saw the two Shang talking to someone else at the other end. It looked like the adults agreed on something and shook hands. One of the men walked over to them, while the other man and the woman were still immersed in what they were talking about. 

"Good afternoon, boys. It is good to see that you are back from your holidays safe and sound. As well as having the Wildcat and I you lucky boys will also get training from Jared. He's the Shang Dragon who's technique in fighting is very different to what most of you are used to as he has travelled plenty around the world, especially in Élan." He announced as the other two adults made their way over to the group of pages.

The Shang Wildcat spoke this time. "Now I want you all to show the proper respect for the Dragon. It is not often that he would take the time out of his busy schedule for boys like you and I hope that you don't disappoint the Horse or me with your actions." She let this sink in before moving on to say, "Now I all want to pay attention to the Dragon as he will be taking you through the warm up. And with that statement both the Horse and the Wildcat went back to set on the fence on the outside of the training court to watch the pages start.

The Dragon looked at all of them in turn, penetrating them with his eyes. He did this for a long time, starting to innerve the pages that were standing in a line when he suddenly and sharply said, "Everyone is to do at least two laps of all the courts. Fourth Year Pages, I want you doing three. Now off to it and no complaining." 

The pages slowly started to run around all of the training courts as their teachers sat back and watched. It was twenty minutes later after most of the first, second and third pages had finished and were bent over breathing heavily that the teachers came back to the court.

The Shang horse said to everyone, "First years come over here and Jared and I will teach you how to fall properly. The other years the Shang Horse is wanting to see if you have improved on your high and low punches." The First years moved over to the two adults as the other boys started their exercise. It could be heard from the other side of the courts, the Shang Horse asking each boy rather loudly as to why their high punches were situated somewhere near the chest and their low punches to be in roughly the same spot.

The first years stood and listened as the Dragon explained to them what they were planning on doing. 

"The aim of this activity is, when someone pulls you over the head, to land on your feet and not slap the ground with your body as this achieves less time in trying to get up again. But we first need to know how to fall properly before we do this, so I want you to watch carefully at what the Wildcat does as I send her flying." 

With that he took hold of the Wildcat's hand and sent her flying. The Wildcat twisted in the air and slapped the ground to break her fall.

'Now, kids. Let's see what you can do..."

Up next was Staff fighting. They were to pair up with someone else in their year level after watching to of the older boys showed them what they were to do. Then it was archery, followed by riding and sword fighting. It was dark by the time Sophie trudged up the steep hill to her room to have a bath before dinner.

The water that the servants had filled up for her was scalding hot and Sophie sank into its warmth gratefully.

It was about fifteen minutes afterwards that she reluctantly got out to get ready for dinner. Wearing just a simple white linen shirt with a brown tunic and breeches, Sophie was plaiting her hair when a knock signalled that someone was at the door. 

Finishing off her braid and tying it together with a leather thong, she answered the door. The Prince was standing out the door waiting for her so they could go down to the Mess Hall.

"Ready to go?" Asked Liam.

Sophie nodded and came out of the room, locking the door behind her. Both of them proceeded to the Mess Hall, looking forward to dinner. 

_End of Chapter_

_I have no idea how many Jasson kings there have been but I'm going to presume there was one before Jonathan's grandfather._

**_AN: I know that all the ages are not the same as those of Tamora Pierce's but I'm not going to change them now._**

**_Thank you to all those who have been reading this story and for your patience._****_ Summer Holidays are coming up so I will, hopefully, have more time to spend on these chapters. The exams have also finished as well._**

**_I won't be here next week though as I have camp to go to._**

**_Thank you again for all the reviews, they have really been appreciated._**


	9. Magic Lesson

**Disclaimer: With everything that you do recognize let me just state that they do not belong to me, but to Tamora Pierce. Anything you do recognize belongs to me 'cos I made it up.**

Just for anyone who wanted to know the pronunciation of Nuada is **NU ah**

_Last Chapter:_

_Finishing off her braid and tying it together with a leather thong, she answered the door. The Prince was standing out the door waiting for her so they could go down to the Mess Hall._

_"Ready to go?"__ Asked Liam._

_Sophie nodded and came out of the room, locking the door behind her. Both of them proceeded to the Mess Hall, looking forward to dinner. _

**_Chapter 8_**

The next day started with an early morning wake up call for Sophie. Outside the birds seemed to be in hysterics, chirping deafeningly. Sophie went to the large shutters and opened them to see what was wrong. It looked to be about an hour before dawn. She looked to the source of the noise. In the middle of the courtyard were a group of birds flying together hurriedly over something. She made her way over to the racket to find an injured baby red goshawk on the ground. Its wing was at a wrong angle. It had been broken. 

Sophie bent down to examine the animal as all the surrounding birds quietened down and rested around her. She touched the squawking bird and he calmed down. 

:_ Hurts, hurts, hurts:_ the young goshawk was crying.

"It's alright, little one. Just stay still." Sophie told the bird. She picked the bird up and carefully brought it back into her room. Setting the eagle down onto her bed, she went into her dressing room to get a piece of cloth. Coming back Sophie wrapped the young bird in it, trying to keep him warm. He squealed a bit before getting settled into his new environment. As soon as he was settled she again disappeared into the other room coming out with a tub of something. Taking the lid off Sophie smothered the broken wing in it telling the bird not to touch it.

The goshawk did so with a contented sigh before falling asleep on her bed. Sophie sighed as she looked down at the injured bird. There was no way that she would let it go until he had healed completely but until then she had to hide the little bird from everyone. 

Sophie decided that there was no way that she would be able to get back to sleep now and went into the other room to change into her page clothes, but not before checking that her little charge was comfortable.

By the time she had washed and changed into her clothes for the day, the sun was just starting to rise out of the clouds. With a flick of her hand Sophie rekindled the hearth in her room before settling down at her desk with a history book. By the time the bell rang to tell everyone that a new day had begun, she had gotten fifty pages into the book. About five minutes later Jim knocked on the door with her water and some new firewood stood in a pile at his side. 

After that was done Sophie made her way down to the Mess Hall and started eating her breakfast. She was almost finished when the Prince walked in along with Aaron and Kieran. They collected their breakfast before coming to join Sophie at the table.

Aaron grinned at her. "How did you enjoy your first day as a page?" he asked.

"It was ... not as I had expected it would be." Sophie replied with the utmost care.

Aaron cocked an eyebrow up at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why anything you like, dear sir. Just don't expect another answer from me." Was the only reply that Aaron received from the silver-eyed girl.

Aaron laughed out loud and the pages quickly finished what they were eating before having to attend their first class of the day.

The gifted students made their way over to their class that was to train them in the way of using their Gift to their full capacity, while those without the Gift had lessons _about magic. _

As Sophie walked into the classroom, Tkaa the Basilisk, was standing at one end of the room. She waited until all the pages had filed in before turning towards them and introducing herself.

"As I am sure you are al aware, the king has decreed that all pages and squires without the Gift are to learn about Magic and magical creatures. I will be teaching you about magical beings and later on in the year, Numair Salmalín will be teaching you about Gifts.

"The first creature that we will be learning about in our lessons is dragons. Now Skysong has kindly agreed to come to the first class to give you all you pages what a dragon really looks like." Tkaa paused for a moment before calling out to the dragon that she could come into the classroom now.

With that announcement Skysong, dubbed Kitten by those around her, entered the room. She went to stand up with Tkaa, but instead of standing on the ground Kitten got up and stood on the desk so that everyone could see her. The dragon looked around at the children that were in the room while Tkaa started to explain about dragons.

Sophie, who already knew about dragons, took the time to study Skysong who was still a child in her own right. The silver creature stopped studying the children finally resting her eyes on Sophie. Sophie stared straight back into split-pupilled blue eyes. The dragon gave a shrill cry before quickly jumping off the table and made her way towards Sophie. When she came closer to the Lady Page, Kitten jumped onto her table and stared intently into her face.

Tkaa stopped talking before she too also looked more carefully at Sophie. The basilisk kept staring at her intently before suddenly bowing to her and continuing with the lesson.

As the lesson finished, the pages started to exit the room. Sophie followed them out and Kitten followed her out. The boys stared and this strange occurrence, but Sophie continued on as though nothing were wrong. Finally before she entered the next classroom Sophie gave an exasperated sigh and bent down to whisper something in the baby dragon's ear. Kitten nodded before trotting down the hallway, as the Lady Page entered the Maths room.

Numair Salmalín, who had gone unnoticed by all except one, had entered the hallway just in time to witness the conversation between human and animal. He froze before suddenly turning around to inform the king of what had just happened.

_End of Chapter_


	10. Strange Behaviour

**I'm so sorry about the long wait guys. It's just that I completely forgot about this story and was sorta concentrating on other stuff.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Even though it may be a bit short.**

_Previous Chapter:_

_Numair Salmalín, who had gone unnoticed by all except one, had entered the hallway just in time to witness the conversation between human and animal. He froze before suddenly turning around to inform the king of what had just happened.___

**Chapter 9:**

"I'm telling you Jon. She conversed with Kitten in a way not even Daine could do!" Numair exclaimed to the king of Tortall. "You have to talk to her. You have to find out what she's up to. She might be able to help us."

"Numair, I have already told you. It's not that simple. I can't just go up to her and order her to tell me what she did, what she said. I can't do any of that. She is not my citizen to order." Jonathan sighed wirily. Numair started to speak again. "Alright, alright. I'll have a word with her. I'll see what I can find out. Does that make you happy?"

Numair grimaced. "You do realized if she can actually speak to Kitten then she has some magic that we may have never seen before. I haven't told Daine yet but I plan to. She should know, especially if it has to do with animals."

Jonathan looked up sharply. "I understand your need to tell Daine everything, Numair. But this conversation must stay between us. What you have seen must stay between us. I will not risk the Alliance that has been formed with Sylverden just because you have a hunch. You must understand that for the good of the kingdom we can't tell anyone of our suspicions."

"I understand, Jon. I suppose we're not going to tell Alanna. Her advice in the matter would be invaluable…"

"But she can't keep her mouth closed to George about anything and knowing Alanna she would use no tact what so ever to try and find out what this mystery is about."

Numair looked at his king, sitting in his chair. The beams of sunlight coming through the window emphasized the growing grey hair that was evident in both his hair and beard. He went out of the room.

The pages were practicing staff fighting on the training courts. King Jonathan watched them from the shadows. Only one person was aware that he was there and she gave no inclination to the fact. After about an hour of using the staff the pages were shifted off to the archery court. As they walked, or jogged in some instances, the king stopped a boy as he walked by. Frederick turned around to see the king beckoning him. Walking over, he found the monarch sitting under the tree reading a book. Jonathan stood up as he approached.

"Hello, Uncle Jon. It's good to see you again." He said pleasantly.

"It's good to see you well, Fred. I have an inquiry about something that I have to ask you about." He paused. "Would you be able to tell me what occurred in the magic class yesterday? Something to do with Skysong and Page Sophia."

"The only thing that happened was that when Kitten spotted Sophie, she went over to her and followed her around like a dog. That is of course before Sophie went to the next class. The she left. Did the invisible trick Oh, and Tkaa looked at her for a minute before bowing and continuing on as though nothing happened. Is there something wrong, Uncle Jon?" Fred asked.

The king laughed. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to know about the class. Something that Numair mentioned to me as interesting. You go and run along to archery now. Don't want your teachers to think you're slacking off." Fred was running back to the class after bowing when the king called out to him again. "Oh and Fred. Look after the new Lady Page. Things mat be a bit strange for her these couple of weeks before she settles down."

Fred laughed. "I don't think you need to worry about her, Uncle Jon. Kieran and Aaron have taken a liking to her." With that he turned around and ran back to the class, leaving the king of Tortall to his thoughts.

After dinner that night, Sophie was walking back to the gallery when the king made his presence known.

"Good evening, Sophia. I trust that your day has been a pleasant one."

"It has indeed, sire. And I trust that yours has been just as pleasant." Sophie smiled.

"Thank you. Today has been very good." The king paused here. "Sophia, if you are having any trouble you know that you can come to me. If you have anything you need to talk about Thayet, Gary, anyone here in the palace is there if you need to talk to them."

"Thank you for the offer sire. However, at the moment I have no troubles of to speak. Everyone here has been friendly and willing to help the girl in all aspects of life here in the palace." Sophie looked down the hall. "If you excuse me, sire. But I fear that I am late for an appointment with my father. It was nice to meet you." With that she bowed to the king and took a different corridor, hoping that she was headed in the right direction.

_I'm terribly sorry that this chapter was so short. I have a lot on my mind at the moment and have clacked off a bit in my writing. I will try with all my might to get the next chapter out faster than this one._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Anything you don't is mine._


End file.
